Devil Survivor X High School DxD
by jmspikey
Summary: One shot idea


**A/N I do not own High school DxD or SMT series are owned by Taketsuki and Atlus respectively **

"Well now we can't simply let her go after this now can we? Demi stop her "A young blue haired boy wearing a black long sleeved shirt with light purple pants and black shoes spoke to his companion.

"Aren't you a gentleman Able-sama making a girl do the work "a young girl spoke up next to the boy now known as Able she had short black hair with pale skin and wore a short strapless tube top that only covered her breasts with black short pants and black shoes however that marked her as inhuman was the glowing tattoos all over her body as well as her yellow that and the horn coming out of her neck.

Able had just witness a young brown-haired boy killed by this angel with black wings and as the good person that he is has decided to avenge his death and get some answers while he's at it last time he checked Demons were not supposed to mess with human affairs. Demi noticed that the angel was starting to fly away and as her master ordered they can't have that so she raised her hand and pointed at the angel.

"Ziodyne" A massive bolt of lightning struck and she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Demi walked over to the fallen angel and slammed her foot on her stomach making the girl cough up spit and a bit of blood as well as Able walked up next to her.

"Now then little angle-chan I have some question that you're gonna answer or else my friend here is gonna have to hurt you pretty bad ok "

"Fuck you"

"Tch ok then Demi make her talk "Able walked away and leaned on a nearby tree as he watched Demi get to work she usually got things done. Demi raised her leg and slammed it on the angels ribs breaking most of them and making her wheeze and spit up blood before talking a few steps away and saying a simple word.

"Ziodyne" Again a massive bolt of lightning struck the angel as she screamed in agony as she rolled on to her stomach and coughed up more blood from her damaged ribs and lungs and attempted to crawl again before she heard Demi speak again

"Agidyne" a pillar of fire erupted beneath the angel as she screamed in what could only be terrible pain. When the fire faded away the angel was a mess clothes partly burned off, wings damaged so badly it looked like she wouldn't fly anytime soon and yet she still attempted to drag herself away sobbing and crying out for someone called Azazel and begging for mercy and for someone to save her. Demi walked over to her and kicked her onto her back before stomping onto her damaged ribs.

"Now then maybe we can talk now Angel-chan hmm?" Able walked up to the crying angel again

"N….not an a…angel" the angel wheezed out before coughing up more blood

"Ehhh really now, then what are you?"

"F…fallen…a…ng..el" The angel wheezed out before she passed out from the pain she was in.

"hmm she really didn't give us many answers did she now ? Demi maybe you should have gone a bit easier on her" Able asked while laughing slightly.

"you said hurt her and I did besides we can just take her with us and ask her when she wakes up" Demi said as she roughly grabbed the angel who whimpered in pain and slung her over her shoulder .

"True" Able said as they began to walk away before they heard some noises in the bushes and saw two girls come out a red head and one with black hair strange thing both had bat like wings.

"well, well we just might have acquired a new source of information Demi maybe they will be a bit more civil that the little fallen angel we spoke to " Able turned to face the new comers with a smile on his face

**One-shot spawned out of boredom that and I noticed that no one has cross-over SMT and High School dxd which I find strange as both series deal with angels and demons /devils anyways yes the Demi-Fiend is a girl found a nice picture of a Female Demi-fiend and figured why not. pic found here .us/posts/450500?tags=hitoshura . Anyways Able could probably kick some ass in this series I mean he could summon Gabriel to fight Gabriel Satan to screw with the devils and Lucifer to mess with the fallen angels or Metatron the voice of God .**


End file.
